The present invention relates to a portable electronic appliance, in particular embodied as a mobile communication appliance, which is equipped with a camera for acquiring images.
Today's portable electronic appliances, such as mobile telephones for example, allow a plurality of applications. In particular they are able to capture images of their user or surroundings. For a high level of user-friendliness, it is often necessary to equip the portable electronic appliances with two cameras. One points away from the user or behind and is used to record images of the surroundings. A second camera points forward or toward the user and is ultimately required to capture images of the user themselves, for example for telephone conferences.
A further user-friendly option with a portable electronic appliance for recording images both of a user and of the (user's) surroundings is implemented in more recent mobile telephones, which only have one camera, which is however attached to the mobile telephone by a complex swivel mechanism, which allows the camera to swivel about one or more axes.
Both options described above for the structure of a portable electronic appliance allow the user to record images in a very user-friendly manner but are expensive.